


My Ghost

by Dojh167



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Experimental Style, M/M, Marauders, Not Fluff, One Shot, Romance, steamy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dojh167/pseuds/Dojh167
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>It’s like making love to a ghost.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>The other person disappears in the act of becoming part of you,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>and you are left with yourself, pure and raw and complete.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>But there is someone else inside you, incorporeal but undeniable.</em>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	My Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Banner by idioteque@TDA  
>   
>  _Originally posted on HPFF on 9/4/15. Written for moonbaby11's Up For Grabs Banner Challenge and the Every Word Counts Challenge. Banner text and inspiration from Halsey's song Ghost._  
> 

The engine roars beneath me, its power driving me ever closer to you. One last time. There must be time for one more.  
  
_(Just say the word)_  
  
The hallowed moon shines down, reflecting its glistening stillness in my determined eyes.  
  
Tonight’s twilight belongs to children and their sweets. But as the hours wane on, they become refuge for us dark and twisted souls who call darkness our home. I know I will always find you there.  
  
_(You and me)_  
  
My heart pounds in my chest, hot and hard for you. It sends that fluid need for you flowing through hungry veins, spreading to every inch of my flesh. It’s the automatic rhythm that keeps me going, pumping, pumping, always headed towards you.  
  
_(One more time, baby. Just one)_  
  
The stars streak past me as I roar above the countryside, miles per minute. These minutes are nothing compared to those we have known.  
  
_(Someone’s coming)_  
  
Frantic minutes spent together in the closets of our souls. Sweaty hands and desperate breaths as we searched for ourselves in each others’ empty eyes.  
  
And when it was over, silence. Not awkward, not secretive. We had gotten what we needed.  
  
For the time.  
  
_(I need you)_  
  
I’m coming. You never need to ask, I will always come for you. I know where I will find you, hidden away. Hidden in the house from those who wish to harm you. Hidden in the family from those who wish to understand you.  
  
You’ve never lied. They know everything there is to know about the man you are, the life you lead in the daylight. but I know the ghost who lives in your dark corners.  
  
That ghost has claimed my body as its haunt.  
  
_(Say my name)_  
  
The air is too fresh. It whips at my hair, teases my face with lies. You and I don’t belong in the open air. The freedom of the outside world is a traitorous knave. You and I belong together, but not everywhere. Not always.  
  
_(I like you in leather)_  
  
Leather jacket. Leather pants. Leather heart. I wear it all for you.  
  
It’s like making love to a ghost. The other person disappears in the act of becoming part of you, and you are left with yourself, pure and raw and complete. But there is someone else inside you, incorporeal but undeniable.  
  
_(You can’t get enough of me)_  
  
The bike falls to the ground behind me with a deafening crash, but it is nothing compared to the noise in my heart, the screeching of worlds inflamed.  
  
_(Scream for me)_  
  
The unwelcome coolness of the evening is gone. My skin heats in flames of torment; not the secret torture of our past, but the sudden reality of my present as I behold the new normal.  
  
_(Just try it)_  
  
The home you made with her is ashes. The corners we hid in are gone, the shadows within me remain.  
  
Will the ghost of you still find your way there?  
  
_(Touch me here)_  



End file.
